


Feelings

by Spooky_Harvest



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crushing, M/M, blushes hehe, music writing, short but sweet, singing but not actually seen singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Harvest/pseuds/Spooky_Harvest
Summary: Just a oneshot of Blackstar and Firestar I couldn't resist writing.It may or may not be a teaser of what's to come ;)
Relationships: Blackstar/Firestar
Kudos: 4





	Feelings

Firestar sighed, leaning back in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair, sweat slicking his fingers.

He took many deep breaths, calming his adrenaline and heart rate. He grimaced at his wet fingers when he pulled his hands back, wiping them briefly on the towel he had in cases like this. He always sweats when singing a quick-beat song.

His heart rate, however, began to slightly pick back up when he thought about the other who had sung with him in a duet.

Blackstar.. he thought, his face flushing slightly as he remembered the deep, silky voice the white-haired male used to sing.

He had gotten to know Blackstar quite a bit during their current stay as twolegs- humans, he corrected himself, we're humans. They were forced to stay in the same house together, after all, so bonding had to come at some point, even if it was forced at the time.

He chuckled as he recalled the reactions he and the other leaders had when transformed.

He was pulled back into thinking about Blackstar, and how passionate he was when he sang. He sounded content, happy, even. He sounds as if he loves singing more than he himself does.

Firestar loves that about him. He loves how relaxed Blackstar is when he sings, and how much he enjoys it. The songs that the older male wrote and performed were filled to the brim with passion, and the emotion in his sadder songs brought tears to Firestar's eyes.

He admires Blackstar greatly now, and feels that he knows him better now. A lot better. He does, and he cherishes the conversations. Tears were shed by both of them, especially during the earlier talks, but neither had the heart nor cruelty to tease the other about them.

And if they had gotten closer, acted like best friends, or even more.. they either didn't notice, nor did they care. All that mattered was their friendship and close, mutual bond.


End file.
